


Sweet

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Harry Potter, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: There are sweet gestures, sweet words, sweet teeth and sweet (read embarassing) friends in this world.Or in this story.Definitely in this story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 prompt- Sweet
> 
> This was actually the easiest to write so far and the one I'm most satisfied with. Others looked like they were still wanting something.

Hogwarts reopened new and bright after the winter break and kept its students busy for the first few days. It wasn't until the homework submissions were done that any of them could properly unwind.

'So,' Ron slapped Harry's thigh as he took the seat next to him on the common room couch, 'how was Christmas at Andy and Teddy's?'

Harry smiled, his mind suddenly flooding with the best parts of the day. 'It was different. Quiet, or as quiet as it can be with a toddler,' he chuckled, 'but it was a quietness that didn't feel out of place.'

Ron looked at his best friend and found him running a finger through the strap of his new watch. 'I can't believe Andromeda went out searching for a wrist watch,' he mused.

'Oh, this is Draco's gift, that posh idiot,' Harry replied automatically.

'The ferret was there?' Ron asked, incredulous.

'Yes,' Draco drawled, dropping his bag into Ron's lap and squeezing in next to him. 'The ferret also wondered why the weasel wasn't there.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'The weasel was with his family.'

'Then why wasn't the stag with him?'

They both turned towards Harry who gave them a sheepish look. 'Andy might look normal, but she is far from it. The war-' he stuttered, 'she lost her family and is extremely possessive of Teddy. Some days, it's like she's just a body, no soul. I don't know what she and your mother discussed, Draco, but if I know anything about her, she would have avoided talking about it altogether. She needed to feel like she still had a family. But Ron and the others needed me too, so I went over to theirs the next day.'

'Blimey, Harry, if mum had known, she would have done something. Why didn't you tell us before?' Ron asked.

'It's because Andy's considering reaching out as a sign of weakness. That she has to rely on someone else is unthinkable for her.'

Draco hummed. 'Strong people fall apart the hardest,' he said quietly. 'Mother can get through to her, I'm sure. I'll write to her about it.'

He stood up to walk away. 'Oi, ferret!' Ron called.

Draco turned in time to catch his bag and walked upstairs.

'And how are you, Harry? Have you been to your therapist, of late?' Ron asked after Draco left.

'No,' Harry smiled again. 'My next appointment isn't until late Jan. He assured me that I'm doing okay and I feel that way too.'

'Hm,' Ron said, thoughtful, 'I think his methods there and the Slytherins here are helping you well.'

'Whatever do you mean, Ron,' Harry mumbled and immediately stuffed his friend's mouth with the crackers lying about.

Ron chewed them easily, gripping Harry hard on his shoulder. 'Don't pretend, Harry. I'll admit I didn't want you helping the snakes but I can see that it benefitted you equally. I just suspect that has more to do with Draco Malfoy than the others. You always were behind him.'

Harry blushed and blushed until he was sure his face resembled a tomato. He was caught and he didn't want to lie to himself, his best friend or Draco. Luckily, Hermione came to his rescue.

'Alright Ron, that's enough for today.'

Or may be not so lucky after all.

Ron winked before pulling Hermione into his lap, mouths already occupied and fingers entwined.

Harry groaned and took to the stairs.

'...and mum said she wants me to go into jewellery designing,' Pansy was telling Millie and Ginny while Luna hung upside down from the tree by the Lake under which they currently sat. 'That brings the total of what she ever wanted me to become to four hundred and seventy eight.'

Harry was next to them, watching Blaise and Ron teach skipping stones to Neville, Draco and Hermione. Their picnic basket with food and napkins was spread out in front of them. It was the third Saturday of January and they had decided to be outdoors for the day. Harry kept getting distracted by Draco's furious scowling every time he got it wrong but frowned at Pansy's words.

'Is there some lucky number of hers she intends to reach, at least in the form of making a list?' Ginny asked. 'It's not like you can become all of them.'

'She's exaggerating. The list actually has only seventeen items really,' Daphne said, wringing her skirt. 'And I'm never forgiving you,' she said, pointing a finger at Harry, 'for suggesting we relax by the Lake.'

'Hey!' Harry retorted, 'You slipped and fell in, that isn't my fault.'

She sat down beside him, shaking water from her hair. 'Anyway, Pans, what are you going to do next?'

'Spoilsport,' Pansy huffed, crossing her arms. 'I might try some designing. I'm not bad at it.'

'So modest,' Millie said, pinching Pansy's arm. 'I'll open shop.' She coloured and added, 'With Greg.'

Harry grinned as the girls ooohed.

'Did you meet him for Christmas?' Pansy.

'Of course, she did.' Daphne.

'How is his house arrest faring?' Ginny.

'I ship Millie and Greg almost as much as Harry and Draco.' Luna.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that but his attention was drawn to the disgruntled noises Draco was making as he stomped up to them. Harry took his wrist and dragged him back to the edge of the lake.

'You have to bend a little,' Harry guided Draco, unabashedly wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. He moved closer so that they were pressed together. His heartbeat sped up.

'Hold your stone like this,' he said, taking Draco's wrist and wrapping his fingers around the stone. Harry could feel Draco's pulse racing madly. 'Now you flick it,' he motioned and let Draco release the stone. It skipped thrice before dunking in.

'Did you see that?' Draco sounded excited.

'Yes,' Harry smiled, gaze fixed on Draco's face. They stared at each other oblivious to the whistles and catcalls.

'Skipping stones is guaranteed to bring love!' Ron yelled, his arm settling around Hermione's shoulders.

Harry and Draco stared some more before the Slytherin leaned forward as if to kiss. Harry was frozen in place, mouth partly open. Draco sniffed and fake grimaced.

'You stink of treacle tart, Potter!' He complained, not budging from Harry's arms.

Harry grinned, letting his head knock into Draco's as the others roared in laughter behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to include what Harry wants to do after Pansy says her bit but it just got lost in the flow somehow so very obviously it'll be there in the next chap.
> 
> And Andy not taking the war well is a trope I repeated in this story but it just sounds plausible to me so 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Where are Dean and Seamus anyway?
> 
> Let's just all agree that I'm bad at keeping months in view while writing bcz I don't think anyone would find a lake, not frozen, in Scotland, in Jan.
> 
> Who knew it was so difficult to keep things under 1000 words!


End file.
